I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for muffling and filtering air exhausted from pneumatically operated tools, equipment, and machines, such as hoists and presses.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many of the difficulties and malfunctions encountered in the operation of such compressed air operated devices are caused by excessive back or surge pressures relating from faulty design or defects in the muffling and filtering units. Excessive pressures can cause explosions or recycling thereby damaging equipment and producing hazards to the safety of operating and maintenance personnel.